


All of my Stars

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Canon Rewrite, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: A more in-depth rewrite of Shiro and Adam’s relationship
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	All of my Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So Ik some of you may be wondering why I’m returning to the Voltron fandom after so long. The truth to that requires quite a bit of an explanation so buckle in:   
> Basically I never got past season 2 of the show. I just kinda stopped watching after that, I’m not sure why, I guess I just got distracted or busy.   
> But that doesn’t mean that I lost interest; some of my friends were really into it at the time and they made a group chat to talk about the show, so that’s how I got updated on later seasons and had a basic knowledge of some of the major plot points.   
> But after the show ended, they didn’t really say much about it other than it other than the ending was bad and the group chat just died. So I just ended up forgetting about the show and got into other things. Anyway fast forward to present day; I’m on YouTube and come across an analysis video talking about Voltron in my recommended videos and I decide to watch it because why not? And oh. My. God. I am so sorry that y’all got final seasons like that, I didn’t even watch the show that much and I’m angry for you. So I guess hearing about the ending made me mad enough to want to write more about it, like put in some of my own ideas? Maybe we can just pretend the last few seasons never happened and make our own headcanons  
> Anyway one of the bits that made me the most angry was how shamelessly they queerbaited shiro, so I’m here to rewrite their previous interactions and make their story more in-depth and actually gay rather than just “hey guess what? He’s gay! Watch our show!”   
> Can’t confirm that this will be any good because I’m writing out of spite at this point.   
> This will be kind of an AU where Adam gets sent on a dangerous mission before Shiro gets captured.   
> I also wanna apologize for anything I get wrong, I’m doing research but other than wiki pages on both the characters, there’s not much I can find about the two. I might watch the later seasons to make sure it’s accurate but I wanted to start writing immediately because, let’s face it, I’m an impatient bih   
> Anyway that’s the explanation for this existing, I hope you enjoy it but it’s ok if you don’t. 3, 2, 1, penguins

“That will be all, Takashi.”  
With a nod to his superiors, Shiro spun on his heel and left the office, keeping his eyes down. They were onto him; they knew he was getting worse, getting weaker. He didn’t know how many missions they’d allow him to do from here on out, but he wasn’t about to go down without a fight. He was fine, he would be fine, there was nothing to worry about.   
He rounded the corner and was immediately knocked to the floor, blinded by a flurry of papers.  
Once they had settled, he met eyes with another pilot and, like something out of a movie, time slowed down.   
His eyes were a deep brown, steely and serious, that sat behind thin cat eyed glasses and were now partially hidden by fluffy brown hair after their little altercation. He had a sharp jawline and clear dark skin, and despite what had just occurred, he looked collected and serious.   
Shiro gathered the papers as quickly as he could. “Sorry.” He mumbled, handing the man the stack.  
“It’s fine.” He said, quickly standing up and walking away.  
Despite his best efforts, Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off him until he had rounded the corner and was out of sight.


End file.
